Ever The Same
by lilyevans103
Summary: Lily and James's seventh year. Dealing with their parents deaths on top of school makes for a hard year. Good thing they have each other. Song by Rob Thomas. Lily and James are JK Rowlings. PLEASE REVIEW!


Ever The Same: A Lily/James Songfic

A/N: I don't own the song or the characters. The song belongs to Rob Thomas, the characters, JK Rowling.

**September 19, 1977**

Lily and James were patrolling the hallways late one Thursday night. It was nearly one in the morning. Their patrolling was over at two. The two walked the hallways silently. There was not a sound to be heard; all students had classes the following morning. Including the two in question. But when they had been made the heads, that meant that they were set up for midnight patrolling every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. Most nights, the pair never caught anyone, but there had already been an incident involving a pair found in a broom closet, who had been too busy to put a silencing charm on the door.

Lily glanced over at her partner. James was tall, at least six-four, and muscular. He walked with a lazy stride, his arms by his sides, glancing around warily. His hair was its usual mess and Lily had a strong impulse to run her hand threw it much like she had yelled at him for for the past four years. Lily and James were sharing a private common room and bathroom now that they were the heads. They each had their own room too. The two had called a truce after finding out who they had to work with for the rest of the year. They were slowly becoming friends.

"What do your parents do for a living, James? I mean, your family is rich so they must have high paying jobs. I'm curious." Lily said looking up at James and taking his arm.

"My parents are retired Aurors, Lily. They are going to be celebrating their one-hundred- and- sixty year anniversary in November. Dad is two hundred years old and mum is one hundred and ninety-seven. They met here, fell in love, dated for twenty years, and got married. The worked for one hundred and sixty years in the Auror office before retiring. Mum was told early into the marriage that she would not be able to have any children. Obviously that healer was very wrong because here I am talking to you. My family has owned Potter Manor since the sixteen hundreds. So my parents set up a trust fund for me and Sirius, when he started refusing to go home. The butler and maids have also been with my family for years before I was in the picture. My parents bought a summer cottage in Godrics Hollow and another on a small island near Canada. What about your folks, Lily?" James said as he led Lily down corridors and staircases.

"My parents didn't plan for my older sister Petunia. They were engaged when Mum found out that she was pregnant. My parents eloped. My grandparents still aren't talking to my folks. But my folks are still very much in love twenty year later. Mum is a primary school teacher, Daddy is a lawyer. Petunia, my older sister, is married to a man who works for a company that makes drills. I don't think he even knows about me. The wedding was over the winter holidays. That's why I stayed here; Petunia didn't want her precious husband meeting her 'freak' of a younger sister." Lily said quietly looking down at her shoes. James stopped in his tracks. He put his hand under Lily's chin so she looked at him. Lily's eyes were glittering with tears as she looked up at James.

James pulled Lily to a nearby bench and sat pulling Lily with him and putting his arm around her.

"We were so close as kids. Until Severus told me why I could do things that Petunia couldn't, the day he told me that I was a witch changed everything between us. My parents were thrilled when I told them. I wish Petunia would talk to me again. Like a normal person. Not like I am scum below her over polished heels. She never told any of her friends about me at all. She claims to be an only child. I know because during the summer before this last one, when I was at home instead of at Alice's, Petunia was always out with her friends, or staying over at their houses. Never were they at my house. Because, to my sister, I am nothing. Not even worthy enough to meet her friends. I love her, James. But she doesn't love me back anymore. I don't know what to do about her. Why am I telling you all of this? We have patrolling to do. Anyway, you don't care about my problems. We aren't that close." Lily whispered before standing up and running away from him.

James stared after her for a moment before going after her. Lily was halfway up the nearest staircase when James caught up with her. He caught both of Lily's arms and held her to him. Lily hugged James back cautiously.

"I care about your problems because I care about YOU, Lily. I refuse to just not be anything to you; I need to be something to you. Even if it is just your friend. I want you to think about trusting me with things Lily. Goodnight." James kissed Lily's head and walked away.

_**We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me  
Like a someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now**_

**October 31****st**** 1977**

It was raining and cold outside, but inside the vast castle all was warm and happy, as were all students, all but one. Lily was curled onto the window seat in her room, a blanket wrapped around her, looking out the rain-washed window. Suddenly her bedroom door flew open and two costumed figures walked into the room. Lily knew without even looking that the pair was her best friends Alice Stevens and Frank Longbottom. Alice flung herself at Lily, hugging her tightly.

"Are you sure you won't come with us, love? It will be fantastic as always. We will both dance with you. Please?" Alice said as she clung to Lily. Lily sighed.

"I don't want to go Alice. I've already discussed this with you. I love you both. Now, go. Have fun." Lily sighed still looking out the window. Alice kissed Lily's cheek sadly and stood up. Frank stepped forward. He put his hand under Lily's chin to force her to look at him. When she did, he kissed her forehead and set a jack-o-lantern and a basket of candy on the window seat beside Lily.

"Try not to mope all night, Lils. We will be up here tomorrow when we wake up to drag you to Hogsmead. G'night. We love you." Frank said as he led Alice out of the room.

Lily turned to the basket of candy and pulled out a pumpkin pasty. She looked back out the window. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"It's open." Lily called. James walked into the room. He walked over and sat beside Lily, looking at her worriedly. Lily offered James part of her blanket and James slipped under the blanket with Lily. James pulled Lily's legs across his lap and looked out the window as well.

"I'll always be here for you, Lily. I am here to listen, to comfort, even to give advice if you want. I'll never leave you. I can't. You are part of me." James whispered as the pair stared out the window.

"I love Halloween, I always have. I love the Halloween ball. I went every year. Except the last one. I couldn't go to the last one. So for the second year in a row, I am up in my dorm staring out the window and mopping while the rest of the student body is downstairs having a fantastic time." Lily murmured still looking out the window. She offered James the basket of candy.

James pulled Lily against him fully and looked into the basket over Lily's shoulder as she rested against his chest, between his legs. James pulled a chocolate frog out of the basket. He opened the frog wrapper and ate the frog as one.

"Why can't you go to the ball anymore, Lily? If you love Halloween so much, why don't you go with Alice and Frank. True, they are snogging now, but that doesn't change their relationship with you. They would have kept you happy and on the dance floor all night." James breathed into Lily's ear, tickling her slightly.

"It was our thing, Severus and I. We went together every year. We would dress up as a couple and we would spend all night dancing and laughing. I loved that side of him. The carefree side. He was different when we were alone, when it was just us. But slowly that side disappeared. He started blowing me off for his housemates. He started treating me differently in fifth. He changed. He was my best friend in the world. I can't replace him. Alice and Frank have tried to replace him in my heart, but they can't. I still care about him. It broke my heart to break off our friendship, but he was hurting me and that hurt worse. I miss him. But I can't and won't go back to being treated like dirt." Lily murmured still looking out the window.

James kissed the back of Lily's neck softly. Lily barely felt it; it was like a butterfly wing.

"You could have come and hung out with me in my room. I didn't go to the dance either. I am tired of going out with random girls who I care nothing about, when the girl I have always wanted is still not giving me the time of day. But this is nice. Sitting here with you. I could get used to this, but I notice that you only talk to me when you are upset or vulnerable. Why is that Lily?" James grunted taking Lily's hand and examining it.

"Because, I still am not sure how much I can trust you with. I am trying to trust you, James. But it is not easy for me. You teased Sev and me something horrible. I am not sure that you won't run off to your best friend and my personal business will be all over the school by the next day. I trust Remus. He wouldn't do anything like that, but Sirius…" Lily whispered still looking out the window.

"I was a brat, Lily. I was a kid trying to get a girl to like him. I was always rather jealous of Snape. He had you, not like an object, but he had your friendship. He was your best friend who you defended time after time. I have always wanted you more than just for a girlfriend. I wanted to be in Snape's place from the first day on the train when you left with him. Boys tease the girl they like. I've always liked you. The conversations the two of us have are strictly between the two of us, until you say otherwise. Sirius knows nothing more then what he has observed. But you can trust him too, Lil. He is really a kind person if you get beyond the pranks. He wants to get to know you, you intrigue him. Try Lily, that's all I ask." James whispered into Lily's ear.

"Stay with me, tonight. Here. Just hold me." Lily whimpered softy.

"I will, Lily. Not a problem. Like I said, I'll always be here for you." James whispered as Lily cuddled up to him. James snickered.

"Cuddler, are you? That's cool with me." James whispered. Lily kissed the spot above James's heart as she fell asleep. James smiled and closed his eyes as the rain pounded on beyond the window.

**Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down**

**November 29****th**** 1977**

It was snowing outside. James was outside, training for the last Quidditch game of the year which was in one week. James heard a shriek and looked down to see Lily flying through the air in Franks arms. Alice was laughing and Lily was shrieking as she flew in the air. James felt a surge of jealously.

"All right, guys! Let's go in! It's freezing out here." James called as he stared at Frank, Lily, and Alice. The fellow players murmured their thanks and started to land. James saw red as Frank kissed Lily's cheek.

_He has a bloody girlfriend! Does he really need two of them? Merlin, I need to calm the bloody hell down! Lily is just his friend, she told me that. But if he kisses her other than her cheek or forehead, I will rip him to pieces. Azkaban be damned!_

"Coming, mate?" Sirius called up to James.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be right in." James called still looking at Lily and her friends.

Suddenly, Lily was looking right at him. She smiled slightly and waved to him. James shook his head and flew back to the ground. He dismounted his broom and stomped into the changing room. After a forty-five minute shower, James emerged from the room to see Lily holding a mug and blowing on another.

"Hi, James. I brought you a mug of hot chocolate. I figured you'd be cold. Let's walk back together. How was practice? I saw you directing the team. Are they any good this year?" Lily said standing, handing James the mug that she had not been blowing on, and starting back to the school, James by her side.

"What do you feel for Longbottom? I mean, you two are obviously close friends. But does it end there? Are you just friends?" James asked bluntly. Lily looked shocked.

"Frank and I are best friends. Alice too, of course. Yes, we are just friends. Frank is in love with and dating Alice. Why?" Lily snapped

"I get jealous when it comes to you, Lily. I always have. I once questioned Remus about his relationship with you so much that he wouldn't talk to me for a month. I want to be the person you turn to when you are having issues. I love you, Lily and I want the world to know it. I want to walk down the hall holding your hand so that every person knows that you are off limits to them. I want to carry your books to class and kiss you at the door of your classes that we don't have together. I want to kiss you and have you kiss me back. I want to be your boyfriend. Bu you still want nothing more then friendship from me. I changed this year for you, Lily. I stopped asking you out daily, I stopped pestering you. Now all you want to talk about is Quidditch? Really? That is pathetic, Lily." James hissed turning to Lily.

"Did you ever stop to think of WHY I turned you down, James? It was partially about how you treated Sev and I, but only partially. My real reason is that I have notice how you treat girls. You tell one girl that she is beautiful and then you ditch her for the next pretty face. I REFUSE to be treated like that! I have never been in love, James. And I don't want the person that I like the most, the person I might even love, to break my heart because he will finally have won the chase. You will find someone else, James. You always do. I want a boyfriend, James. But you scare away any boy that has shown interest in me in the last three years. I knew you had to grow up at some point, but that doesn't change the fact that you are still you, James Potter: heart breaker extraordinaire. I am sorry I bothered trying to get to know you. You've just proven that you are still you. Enjoy your life, Potter." Lily snarled as she started to walk back up to the school with James staring at her back in shock.

Remus was coming out of the front doors as Lily reached them. Remus held the door open for Lily before doing an about-face and following Lily up the stairs to the library.

"Is he always like that?" Lily hissed as the two sat at a table.

"He cares for you. He wants what is best for you and he thinks it is him…" Remus said calmly.

"What do you think?" Lily asked softly looking at her gloved hands.

"I think you should give him another chance. He cares so much about you… and you for him. Think about it, Lils. He dates the way he does because he is trying to get over you. But he can't. Because none of those girls are you. Not even close. G'night Lily. Think about what I said. Forgive James, he loves you so much." Remus said as he kissed Lily's gloved hand and left the table. Lily sighed deeply and stood up too. She walked back up to the head dorms to see that they appeared empty.

"Lily?" James called down his staircase.

"I don't have anything else to say to you, James. Goodnight." Lily said as James walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry. Goodnight." James whispered looking at his feet.

"Whatever, James." Lily muttered going across the common room to her stairs. Halfway across the room, two arms slipped around her waist.

"Give me time, James. I need more time." Lily whispered as James rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you want me to be to you, Lily?" James asked softly

" At the moment, a friend. Ask again in a few months, my answer might change." Lily whispered closing her eyes softly.

"Goodnight, Lily." James said, kissing her head and releasing her.

"Goodnight, James." Lily whispered back.

**Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same**

**December 24****th**** 1977**

Lily was dressed in a green dress in her parents drawing room. Lily knew that her parents threw this party every year in order to celebrate Christmas. Lily was used to dressing up yearly and appearing at the party. Alice and Frank were both invited to the party and were probably dancing in the other room. Lily also knew that Severus was also at the party. After all, he had never missed the party before, why would he miss it now?

Suddenly Lily spotted Severus in a corner of the room by himself. Lily set her glass of champagne on her father's desk and hurried from the room, but apparently not fast enough.

"Lily, wait!" Severus got out of his dark corner to follow Lily. Lily sighed and waited for Severus to catch up with her.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in ages Lils. How are you?" Severus said looking at Lily.

Lily stared in disbelief at Severus.

" We haven't talked in ages because we are not friends anymore, Sev. As for how I am Severus, that would be none of your business. Why do you keep coming to this party every year? You need to get the bloody hell out of my life! Merlin, Sev, you were my best friend! You broke my heart back in fifth year! I want you out of my life! I want you out of my life and my house! So leave!" Lily screamed. Suddenly Lily was being pulled from the house and across the street into the park.

Lily looked up to see James pulling her, by the hand, into the park. Lily started to pull her hand away but James was stronger, he yanked Lily into the park and finally let her hand go when they reached the swings. Lily sighed deeply and sunk onto a swing. James started to push her.

"Why is it you always catch me at my worst? Every bad moment I've had in the last three months, you've been there to witness it and to console me." Lily said as she swung lightly.

"It is the best way to know if you and the other person can survive rough patches. It's not like I plan to be there for every bad moment. I would love a normal moment between us. But we are not normal, Lily. You are the most stubborn, hot-headed, and passionate person I have ever met and I love all of that about you. The truth is Lily, I love you. I have for years. I will wait for you to wake up to what is in front of you. Just know, that I will always love you. Sappy as that sounds, it is true." James said picking Lily up and sitting on the swing with Lily on his lap.

Lily turned to face James and looked at him. She saw honesty in his eyes while he smiled up at her and his arms went around her waist to hold her in place. Lily allowed her legs to dangle off the swing behind James's back. She lifted one hand and ran it in James's hair. James closed his eyes instantly.

"Why did you come tonight, James? You were not invited to the party." Lily whispered, her hand still gripping James's hair.

"To give you your Christmas gift. I got your address from Remus. I knocked on the front door, but it just swung open, so I came in. I saw the tail end of your and Snape's fight. I acted on instinct. Here we are." James said leaning into Lily's hand and reaching into his pocket to pull out a box. Lily opened it to see a lily on a silver chain. Lily smiled fondly at the necklace.

"Thank you, James. I love it. I will always wear it. But I don't have a physical gift for you. At least not something you can unwrap." Lily said softly.

"It's alright, Lily…" James murmured.

" The truth is James, I have fallen very much in love with you over the last three months. I have always felt this way, but I hid the feelings way down deep. I want to be with you always. I love you, James. I was going to tell you when we got back to school, but I might as well tell you now. I love you, James, so very much." Lily whispered before kissing James softly. She pulled away before James could register what she was doing. She kissed him once more whispered

"Merry Christmas." and she was gone. James felt his lips and looked up at the sky.

"Thank you, Lord!" James whispered before he too was gone. At the Evans, the clock struck twelve and Lily smiled.

**We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun  
**

**January 30****th**** 1978**

Lily was walking to her last class of the day. She looked around a corner cautiously. Not seeing James, Lily walked on. She had been avoiding him since the Christmas kiss. He hadn't kissed her back. He had given up on her. He had told her that he loved her, but hadn't bothered to track her down when they got back to school. Instead Lily had found a cold and empty common room exactly as the pair had left it. No James. And when he had returned to the school, he didn't say a word about the kiss. After Christmas night, on New Years Eve, Lily's parents had gone out to go to a party. Lily had been woken by police officers telling her that a drunk driver had slammed into Lily's parents' car. Lily was more or less a recluse now. Remus had told Lily that James's parents had died over the holidays as well. So the two had other things to think about. James and Lily had not spoken at all since Christmas Eve. Lily slipped into her classroom and sat in her desk between Frank and Alice.

Today the class was taking a test to be sure that they knew what they would be doing in the fall. As soon as Lily stared her test, a note landed on her paper from the blonde girl on her left. Lily opened it quickly.

_Love,_

_We want to spend the evening with you. So at five please be in the Gryffindor common. Frank and I will be waiting for you._

_Love,_

_Ali _

Lily sighed but nodded at Alice and turned back to her test. Twenty minutes later, Lily walked her test up to the professor's desk.

"Good afternoon, Miss Evans." The professor said unconcerned.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Lily smiled as she left the classroom. Lily walked back up to the Heads Dorms to be met by James exiting the Common room.

"Lily." James started.

"James, look, forget what happened at Christmas. I had some champagne, I was probably a bit tipsy. You obviously don't care for me like I care for you anymore. I will switch partners with Remus, if you want. Let me know. I am sorry about your parents." Lily said slipping past James into the common room. She walked into her room, set her alarm for four-fifteen, and fell asleep.

James stared after Lily frowning. Suddenly Sirius was beside him holding a pile of boxes.

"What's up, mate?" Sirius asked as James took half of the boxes.

"Nothing." James muttered as the pair walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius shrugged and set the boxes on a table. James sighed and followed Sirius up to his old dorm.

Two hours later, Lily woke to her alarm and quickly took a shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and her old Gryffindor jumper with black boots. She quickly did her makeup and checked the time. Lily flew from the room when she saw it was four fifty-five. Lily ran up to the Gryffindor corridor to see Remus standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Remus, hi!" Lily said as she reached him, kissing his cheek.

"Lily. Happy eighteenth! Now, you trust me, right?" Remus said after kissing Lily's cheek back.

"Thanks, of course I trust you. Why?" Lily asked as Remus stepped up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"You'll see." Remus whispered as he pushed open the portrait hole after winking at the Fat Lady.

"HAPPPY BIRTHDAY, LILY!" reached Lily's ears as Remus helped her into the common room. Remus pulled his hands away from Lily's eyes and Lily gasped. The whole of Gryffindor tower was crammed into the common room and they were all cheering for her. Lily saw several banners with birthday wishes and greetings. She saw a pile of gifts and a large cake on nearby tables. Alice bounced up to Lily with Frank in tow. They both kissed Lily and pulled her out to a makeshift dance floor. The furniture had all been pushed into the corners of the room.

"Thanks for the party, guys! I love it and both of you!" Lily said as music turned on and as the three stated to dance.

"Well, we love you too, honey. But we didn't organize this. It was all James. We were told to get you here at five. He did everything else. He has friends in the kitchen, they made the cake and food. James's parents had connections we can only dream of, the connections provided the drinks. We all bought the gifts and mad the banners, but James planed it all." Alice said looking up at Lily.

Just then Sirius appeared at Lily's shoulder.

"Mind?" Sirius asked Frank and Alice, who shrugged and turned away to dance together.

Sirius took Lily's hand and twirled her. When Lily faced him again Sirius smiled at her.

"Look, Lily. James loves you. He has for AGES. Since he first liked girls. It's annoying to be honest. He was always so miserable because you refused to give him the time of day. Then, he comes home on Christmas Eve claiming that you kissed him and ran off. He was confused at that; you didn't give him a chance to respond. You kissed him and ran off. But this is getting ridiculous. The two of you have been avoiding each other like the plague. Talk to him, give him half a chance. The boy worships the ground you walk on. I love you both, but if you hurt him, I will kill you, get it?" Sirius said as the two danced.

"I get it. I won't hurt him." Lily said.

"Good. Later babe." Sirius kissed Lily's forehead and spun her into James's arms. Sirius winked over Lily's head and walked away to a blonde girl who had been eyeing him.

Lily put her arms around James's neck as his went around her waist.

"Having fun?" James asked as the pair danced.

"Yes, I am. Why did you do this for me James? I have never been anything but horrible to you. I don't deserve this…" Lily said looking up at James.

"I'm glad. I like to see you happy, Lily. I love you; you are the one person I could spend the rest of my life with. You do deserve this; you are a sweetheart to everyone that crosses your path. And unless they offend you in a gigantic way, you stay like that. I am tired of this game we play. I want you to be mine, only mine Lily. I want you to be my girlfriend. I would have asked you over the holidays, but you ran off. I don't want us to end here. I don't want to leave earth with out telling you how I feel so that you at least know. When I picture my future, you are the one in my picture, no one else. You holding a baby, my baby. Say you will at least be my girlfriend, we can discuss our future later." James said as Lily played with the hair at the back of James's neck. Lily smiled up at James.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend, James. It would be my honor." Lily said softly.

James leaned down and kissed Lily hungrily. Lily kissed him back just as passionately. James pulled away, but kissed Lily's neck instead. Lily hissed as James kissed her again. James kissed Lily's neck then bit it.

"Mine." James growled and Lily smiled into James's chest.

"Yours." Lily agreed and James kissed her again.

Lily opened her presents half an hour later with James by her side. Lily smiled every time James kissed her cheek or neck. After the presents the group devoured Lily's cake and the ice cream. At midnight fireworks went off out side the window as Lily and James kissed again.

"Happy birthday, Lily." James said resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you." Lily whispered back. James smiled and kissed Lily yet again.

**Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end  
**

**February 14 1978**

Lily woke to her bed sinking as someone sat on it. Lily sighed and pulled her pillow over her face, trying to get back to sleep. The person crawled over her to get to the other side of the bed. Lily felt two strong arms slip around her waist and pull her close.

"Time is it?" Lily mumbled

"Almost nine. We are going to Hogsmead together today. The group is leaving at ten. I thought you might want breakfast first. And your Valentines…" James murmured as Lily turned to face him, only to bury her face in his chest. James snickered and pulled the pillow off Lily's head and tossed it to the end of her bed. Lily groaned and opened one of her eyes. James kissed her quickly. Lily sighed and kissed him back.

James smiled as he pulled away. Lily sighed again.

"Ok, you need to stop sneaking into my room in the morning. I understand that you love me and I love you too. But you need to stop coming in here and cuddling with me. Why do you come in here every morning any way?" Lily asked as James kissed her all over her exposed skin.

"Because I love you. I want to spend all my waking hours with you. Since I can't do that, I spend what little time I have with you. My friends demand time from our alone time. So do yours. You could always come to my room. I wouldn't complain at all. Anyway, aren't I nicer to wake up to then an alarm?" James said, still kissing Lily's skin.

"Yes, I suppose you do. But you are not going to find me sneaking into your room anytime soon. By the way, I love you too. You are much nicer then my alarm. It refuses to snuggle, no matter how nicely I ask it. Now, I think you mentioned Valentines? I have a few for you as well." Lily said still resting her head on his chest.

"Well, you go first. One of your gifts appears to be anxious. So let me see…." James said smiling.

Lily looked at the foot of her bed to see a white kitten with a pink bow sitting on the trunk by the end of the bed. Lily squealed happily. James released Lily's waist and scooped up the kitten, lying back down with the kitten in his hand. The kitten sniffed Lily's face and licked her, purring. Lily leaned over and kissed James softly.

"I thought you would like her. All of the accessories are around the room. There is one more gift besides your card for now. I found it in a magazine of Sirius's. He likes to look at the muggle models. I sent away for it, it arrived yesterday. So here you are…" James pulled a small gift box out of his pajama pocket. He handed it to Lily. Lily opened it to see a beautiful heart shaped necklace and charm bracelet set. Lily gasped and pulled the necklace out of the box.

"Fourteen karat gold, diamonds in the middle, and it is a locket. The bracelet is also fourteen karat gold and has a ruby in the center. You like it?" James asked as he put the necklace and bracelet on Lily.

"Yes, I love it! And you…" Lily whispered as she kissed James again. James smiled and pulled Lily close to him again.

"James, I have something for you. But I need to be able to get to my bedside table." Lily whispered as James kissed her hard.

"Do you have to?" James whined as Lily pulled away from him slightly.

"Yes, I do. Just for a moment." Lily said as she reached into her bedside table. She pulled out the box and handed it to James. He opened it to see a picture of the two of them at Lily's birthday party in a frame. Below it was a series of pictures that had been taken since the party of the pair.

"Mary likes taking pictures. She wants to be a photographer for the Daily Prophet. She likes to practice on her dorm mates. I am her main subject. She means well. She likes me because, in her words, I am the most beautiful and the most camera friendly in the group. So I am in most of her photos. The morning after the party I talked her into taking candid photos of the two of us for your gift. I also have a smaller gift for after Hogsmead. If you still want to go, we need to get out of bed and get ready. I'll meet you in the great hall in forty minutes. The Hogsmead people never leave on time." Lily said, kissing James once more and getting up and going into the bathroom to shower quickly.

Twenty minutes later Lily exited the bathroom to see her bed made with an outfit lying on it. An outfit she had never seen before. It was a dress, white with a pink ribbon around the waist, and pink ballet flats. There was also a pair of fishnet tights, a white beaded handbag, and a white trench coat.

"Merlin, James." Lily whispered as she pulled on her underwear and tights before slipping on her dress and flats. Lastly she slipped the coat on and put her lip gloss and money in the small handbag before leaving the room. Lily rushed down the grand staircase and was about to walk into the great hall when she was pulled aside into a broom cupboard. Lily was about to scream when she saw a familiar pair of glasses.

"Alice gave me your sizes. You look lovely." James said as he kissed her, holding on to her waist and pulling her close to him. Lily whimpered as James attacked her mouth. James pulled Lily's arms around his neck and kissed Lily harder.

"James…" Lily whispered as James continued to kiss her. James grunted in response.

"We just had a kissing session upstairs. Are you really this attached to me? If so, I am flattered. But seriously…" Lily whimpered between James's kisses

"No, that was a snuggle session, different. Yes, I am really this attached to you. I have been attached to you since first year. I finally have you and I am not wasting a minute of it. We are teenagers, love. Teenagers kiss. Think of how many snogging sessions we have broken up over the year. Most of those couples were doing a lot more then we have in any of our kissing sessions. I love you, Lily. That's why I am like this with you. But you are right too, let's go get some breakfast…" James said as he kissed every inch of Lily's face and neck.

Lily pulled his face back to hers and kissed him lovingly. James quickly kissed her back. James gripped Lily's waist tightly as Lily continued to kiss him. Too soon, Lily pulled away and pulled James out of the closet.

"I love you." Lily whispered as the pair entered the great hall.

Three hours later Lily and James were in the Three Broomsticks having lunch when Severus and his friends entered the room. James had been called away for a moment by Sirius. Severus saw Lily and made a bee-line for her. Lily sighed as he sat beside her.

"What Sev?" Lily asked as she sipped her drink.

"You hurt me, Lily. You promised me that you would never be one of Potter's fan girls. And yet here you are, being a fan girl." Severus hissed.

"You want to talk about hurting people Sev? Let's talk about how much you hurt me back in fifth. You told me when we were kids the being a muggleborn didn't matter. You told me that we would always be friends. What happened, Sev? Did your Slytherin friends get to you? Maybe your new Death Eater pals? As for James and I, not that it is any of your business, we are dating. He grew up, Sev. Something you need to think about doing. So don't talk about things that you know nothing about. You hurt me badly back in fifth. I didn't think I would ever be able to trust anyone as much as I trusted you. Thankfully, my dorm mates, Frank, and Remus were having none of that. They were all there for me at a time when you were too obsessed with the Dark Arts to care. I am leaving, your new best friends are waiting." Lily hissed back as she stood up. She left with Severus staring shamefully after her.

James quickly excused himself from his friends and raced after Lily. She was running as fast as she could in the dress back to the school. She ran straight up to the head dorms and into her room, slamming the door behind her. James looked up at the closed door and went quickly down to the kitchens. Three house elves ran up to him happily.

"Hello, can you send two cups of hot chocolate and your best cookies up to the Head Dorms as quickly as you can please?" James sighed, thinking.

"Yes, Master James. It will be up there as soon as we can." One elf squeaked.

"Thank you very much." James said before leaving the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, James walked into Lily's room to see her in bed, with her blankets covering her head. Her new kitten was attempting to reach her by pawing the blankets. James smiled at the kitten and pulled the blankets back on the other side of the bed. He set the tray of mugs and cookies on the bedside table, slipped in to the bed, put the kitten under as well, and pulled the blankets back up. Lily was on her side facing the opposite way. James put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, spooning her. James kissed the back of Lily's neck softly. Lily turned to face James and sniffled. James whipped the tears off her cheeks as he held her. Lily put her arms around James's waist as well. James closed his eyes as he held her.

"I never did anything to make him treat me like this. I was his friend. His best friend." Lily whimpered into James's pajama shirt.

"Nothing. You did nothing." James said, holding Lily tighter.

"Stay with me." Lily said closing her eyes.

"Always," James promised.

**Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down**

**March 27****th**** 1978**

It was a sunny Saturday morning. Lily was walking back up to the Head Dorms carrying a tray with food on it. Lily snuck into James's room and sat by the foot of the bed, waiting. James opened one eye and yawned. He looked to the foot of his bed to see a red head clad in a Quidditch jersey much too big for her tiny body with a tray in her lap. James reached down, set the tray on the floor and pulled Lily to him.

Lily smiled and kissed James quickly. James pulled Lily under the covers with him, and kissed her again. Lily opened her mouth to James as he pulled her closer to him. James groaned and pulled Lily even closer to him. Lily flung her right leg over James's waist as the pair continued to kiss. James pulled away and kissed Lily's head lovingly.

"Happy Birthday, James. I love you." Lily whispered as James continued to kiss her.

"Mmm… Thanks love." James muttered as he buried his face in Lily's neck.

"Alice is dying for a girls day. I am meeting her and the others in about one hour. But I wanted to wake you before I left and give you your gift. But I will be seeing you tonight." Lily murmured as James kissed her neck softly.

"No chance in my holding you hostage for the day?" James asked hopefully.

"No, Alice will notice my absence. Do you want your gift now or tonight?" Lily asked softly, smoothing James's hair and kissing his forehead.

"Tonight. That way I will be able to thank you properly without being on a time limit." James whispered, staring at Lily lovingly.

"All right, breakfast then?" Lily asked staring back at James.

"Yes, please." James said still staring at Lily. Lily laughed.

"Well, it is by your side of the bed, sweetheart. Reach down and get it." Lily smiled at James.

"Right." James muttered as he reached down and grabbed the tray and brought it onto the bed.

Lily and James ate in silence. When they were done, James kissed Lily softly and Lily went to take a shower. She dressed in her favorite tee shirt and jeans and went back to James's room to say goodbye. James was still in bed and pulled Lily into his arms when she was close enough.

"I like your new pajamas by the way." James said kissing Lily's ear.

"You should, you gave it to me. It's very soft and warm. Not to mention, it smells like you. I like that." Lily whispered back, nipping James's chin.

"Do you really have to go?" James whined, holding Lily was she attempted to leave.

"Yes, love. Alice will be furious if I am late. I'll see you tonight, I promise." Lily said as she pulled James's arms away from her waist so she could stand up. James immediately reached for her again. Lily took both of his hands and leaned down to kiss him softly. James growled as Lily pulled away.

"Later." Lily whispered as she left the room.

Lily arrived in Gryffindor tower five minutes later. Her old dorm mates: Alice, Mary, Amelia, and Hestia were waiting for her up in their old dorm with junk food, nail polish, and facial kits. There were also five dresses and pairs of heels by each bed. The five beds were all shoved together and the other four were sprawled on them. Alice was looking her watch.

"I told you eleven, Ali. I'm not late." Lily said, flopping beside Alice.

"I was just checking that lover boy hadn't distracted you too badly." Alice said handing Lily a brush and turning away from her. Lily slipped up behind Alice and started braiding her hair.

"No, he was talking about holding me hostage, but no. He doesn't know about tonight still." Lily said as she worked on Alice's hair.

"Lils, you are aware that your dress shows that lovely tat of yours off, aren't you?" Mary said, holding the dress up. It was a green halter and fell to Lily's knees.

"Yes, Mar. I am aware. James hasn't seen it yet, nor has most of Gryffindor. But I figure it is not that big of a deal anymore. It's just a lily on my shoulder." Lily said as she finished Alice's hair.

"Thanks, love. What color for your nails?" Alice asked as she turned back to face Lily and as Mary started painting her toes green.

"Blue, please." Lily said as Amelia applied a seaweed mask to Lily's face.

The five continued this way until all five had polished nails and toes and had had seaweed facials. Then the group started on the junk food and talked. Lily glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly four forty five. Lily got dressed quickly, kissed each girls cheek and ran from the tower. She reached Hogsmead in thirty minutes to see Madame Rosemerta waiting for her.

"Lo' love. Clean up when you are done is all I ask. Give James my best." The bartender said handing Lily the key to the Three Broomsticks. Lily said her thanks and hurried into the bar.

House elves had pushed the many tables and chairs into the corners of the room and were setting up plates of food and a giant cake in the shape of a lion. Drinks were set up at the bar with cups beside them. A large table was covered in gifts. Lily looked on in awe.

"We will be back at one to clean up miss. Is Master James's lily pleased?" A small elf squeaked to Lily as banners started to hang themselves.

"Yes, thank you so much for all your help." Lily said loudly. The elves all bowed or curtsied and were gone. Lily bustled around for ten minutes before people started to arrive, her dorm mates first. Lily was sitting on a barstool at this point.

"What time did you tell Remus?" Alice asked, sitting beside Lily.

"Six." Lily said as the door opened at six on the dot.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMES!" coursed the large group of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs.

James looked shocked. Then he spotted Lily, who blew him a kiss.

"Bye, lovey." Alice murmured kissing Lily's cheek and going to find Frank.

James walked through the crowd, hugging and shaking hands as he walked towards Lily. James kissed Lily lovingly and the crowd aw'ed. James pulled away and looked at Lily as music started. Lily reached up and kissed him again. James groaned and pulled Lily closer.

"Party, James." Lily moaned against James's lips, still kissing him.

James pulled away and started to dance with Lily. He twirled her and spotted the tattoo.

"You..When?" James spluttered, touching the lily.

"Fifth. Right before OWLs. Stress reliever." Lily said. James kissed the tattoo softly. Lily continued to dance as James kissed her back.

"Public James." Lily said turning back to face him.

"I just love you so much. I can't believe this is real. I… keep thinking you are going to disappear in a instant." James whispered still kissing Lily.

"I love you too. Is that what all this is about? You think you are dreaming? I assure you that you aren't. I am really here. I am really your girlfriend. I am not leaving you unless you order me away. I promise, love. I can't leave you. I can't live without you, James. You complete me." Lily said as the two danced. James kissed her softly again.

"Your gift is not something you can unwrap, James. The world is going to be in trouble soon. So will we. There is a war going on outside these walls. I am going to fight. I have joined the Order of the Phoenix. I want to spend the time we have left together. Alice's parents died last year. They left Alice everything since she was their only child. Alice's parents had two houses. The manor next to yours and a townhouse in London. Alice and Frank are going to move in to the manor. They offered me the townhouse. I was wondering if you would like to move in with me? We will keep your parents houses, but the townhouse is closer to the city and the Order. There is only one bedroom, but I know that we can share. The house has a kitchen, living room, master bathroom, and a laundry room. The house is fully furnished and paid for. It is the first step to that future that you have in mind. Our future together." Lily said as the two danced and kissed.

"I would love to, Lils. I love you so much. This is what I've always dreamed of. You and I together. Being able to kiss you when I like without getting hit for it. Merlin, love. I've wanted this since I was eleven. I've joined the Order too, we will fight side by side." James said kissing Lily with passion.

Lily kissed him back. James cupped Lily's face as he kissed her hungrily. Lily wound her arms around James's neck as she kissed him with all she had. James pulled away and kissed Lily's neck softly. Lily moaned and tilted her neck back. James groaned and held Lily close to him, nuzzling her exposed neck and shoulder.

"Thank you for the party." James whispered into Lily's ear.

"It was my pleasure. House elves did most of it. I just told them what to do really." Lily hissed as James kissed her ear then traveled down to her tattoo.

" I love your tattoo, Lils. It is sexy." James murmured as he kissed said tattoo lovingly.

"I'm glad you like it, love. And the party." Lily said quietly as James continued to kiss the tattoo.

"James. We are in public. I promise we can snog tonight. But first the party. People are bound to be staring by now." Lily said quietly, pulling away from James slightly.

James looked at her longingly then turned back to the party, slipping his arm around Lily's waist and pulling her back to him as he started walking through the party, talking to the various party guests. The party went on until twelve forty five, when the students started to leave.

The house elves arrived at one and within ten minutes, the bar was back to how it was on a regular night, only cleaner. Lily took the key up to Madame Rosemerta then accompanied the house elves back up to the castle. The elves bid Lily goodnight as she left them at the entrance hall. Lily knew that James would be waiting up for her. Lily was not disappointed. The moment she was in the Heads Common room and the portrait swung shut, she was backed into the wall by James.

James kissed Lily hard, placing his hands on either side of her head. Lily whimpered as James attacked her mouth with his. James took advantage and deepened the kiss even more. Lily moaned softly as James lifted her up and her legs locked behind his back. James kissed Lily's neck and shoulder. He groaned as Lily started to unbutton his shirt quickly. James let his shirt fall and continued to kiss Lily desperately.

"Merlin, Lily. You don't know how long I have dreamed of this." James growled huskily as Lily kissed his neck and jaw.

"I'm glad I can make a dream come true for you, James. My parents death made me realize how short life really can be. We might as well be happy." Lily whispered as James carried her up to her room. He leaned her against the door and kissed her again. Lily kissed him back lovingly. James pulled away and Lily saw the lust and hunger in his eyes.

"Goodnight, James. I love you. Happy Birthday, love. I would invite you to stay but all we would do is cuddle and I don't want to get your hopes up. So I say goodnight. I love you, sweetheart." Lily said slipping into her room and going to change and go to bed. When she walked back into her room in her new pajama shirt, she found James lying on her bed.

"I am a virgin too, Lily. All those girls like to spread gossip. They knew that my heart belongs to you, so they made up rumors when I refused to do more then kiss them. I want to wait until my wedding night, and I know you do too. So I am just here as your loving boyfriend who gets lonely in his big room by himself. I want you, Lily. Never ever doubt that. But I am happy to wait and just to cuddle with you and Angel is an honor to me." James said and Lily smiled softly at him. She walked over to her side of the bed and got in, snuggling down. Angel curled up beside her and started to purr as she fell asleep. James pulled Lily close and kissed her head as he fell asleep too.

Lily smiled sleepily and put her face in James's chest.

"Happy Birthday, James." Lily whispered before falling asleep too.

**Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same**

**April 6****th**** 1978**

Lily was studding in the Head Common room at ten on a Friday night. Lily had the horrible feeling that she was forgetting to do something. She realized what it was as James walked into the common room. Lily leapt up and kissed him softly. James laughed as Lily pulled away.

"Hello to you too, love. If this is the thanks I get for letting you miss one patrol, I should let you do it more often." James said kissing Lily again.

"I am so sorry, James! I promise to make it up to you. I will take your patrol tomorrow! That's what I'll do…" Lily said franticly. James held her head under her chin.

"I don't mind, love. I know you have a big test on Monday in Ancient Runes that you need to study for. Remus told me while we patrolled. I'll take patrol this weekend, I'll even bring you all your meals up here. I don't mind at all." James said before he kissed Lily again.

"Thank you, honey, but I should do something for you…I don't want to be a burden." Lily said. James smiled down at her.

"You already do things for me. You make me a better person. I haven't hexed anyone for four months. You make me happy to wake up on a daily basis. You make my world keep rotating, Lily. You are the center of my world and the light of my life. You make me warm even if it is freezing outside when I am holding on to you. You are not a burden. I love you, Lily. I would die for you without a second thought. Unfortunately, I can't do all those good things for you. All I have is love. That's all I have to offer you. You could go find someone who could offer you more for you to have in return, but I hope you don't. I love you so much, Lily. I won't leave unless you order me away." James said as he pulled Lily up to her room and sat with her in his lap, on her bed. Lily tucked her head under James's chin and James slowly rocked back and forth with Lily in his lap.

"I'll take whatever you have for me…. I love you." Lily whispered as she fell asleep in James's arms. James smiled again and changed Lily into her pajama shirt and as he kicked his shoes off and shrugged out of his shirt, socks, and pants. James tucked Lily into her bed and lay beside her. Lily whimpered and pulled James close by his waist. James snuggled closer and closed his eyes too. Angel burrowed under the blankets on Lily's side and started to purr.

"Love you…" Lily whimpered in her sleep.

"Love you, love." James said quietly as he too drifted off.

**You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love**

**May 20****th**** 1978**

Lily was walking down the corridor with Alice and Frank on a Friday afternoon when James came up behind her and hugged her around the waist. Alice let go of Lily's hand that she had been holding and kissed her forehead. Frank did the same as he pulled Alice away by her hand. James kissed the back of Lily's neck as he took her book bag from her. Lily smiled as James kissed her softly.

"Hello." James said kissing Lily again.

"Hello, have a good class?" Lily asked as the pair continued to walk down the hall kissing.

"Boring, I missed you." James said as the two reached a deserted corridor.

Here, he pushed Lily against a wall. He kissed Lily desperately. Lily kissed him back just as hungrily. Lily heard something fall as James pulled her even closer to him by pulling on her waist. Lily wound her arms around James's neck as they continued to kiss. James growled deep in his throat a Lily pulled away slightly to breathe. James kissed Lily's neck lustfully a she tilted her head back to give him better access. James held Lily's head as he kissed her neck, sucking on it softly. Lily sighed as she put her arms loosely around James's waist. James rested his forehead on Lily's.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to attack you like that. Or make your friends feel uncomfortable. I just… Exams start next week. We won't have as much time to be together…" James said picking up the bags that he had dropped and taking Lily's hand. Lily leaned up and kissed James's jaw softly.

"Did you hear any complaining? Did I fight you off or tell you to stop? No, James. I missed you too. As for Alice and Frank, I think they went off to do something similar. I am extremely aware of how close exams are, believe me. We will still sleep in the same bed. I like my new pillow. It is very warm. Angel does too. She purrs all the time now. She adores you almost as much as I do. But I call dibs. C'mon, we should go study. Charms is on Monday." Lily said, pulling James up to the Head Common Room.

Three hour later, Lily sat in one armchair, in her nightshirt, with her legs in James's lap who was sitting across from her also in his pajamas and in an armchair. Two Charms books lay on the table beside them. James was rubbing Lily's feet and calves as he asked her questions from the text book. He noticed Lily falling asleep in her chair.

"Lovey, I think it is bedtime." James whispered as he continued to rub Lily's feet.

"Five more minutes…." Lily muttered, sitting up in her chair.

"No, love, now." James scooped Lily into his arm and carried her up to her room.

"Thank you, James. I love you…" Lily said, nuzzling her head into James's neck and kissing his shoulder.

"Anytime, lovey. I love you…" James said as he tucked Lily in and got in on his side, Angel beside Lily, purring happily.

**Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same**

**June 30e ****th**** 1978**

Lily woke up to someone kissing her shoulder constantly.

"I never should have shown you that damn tattoo." Lily sighed, closing her eyes tighter.

"But it's sexy, and so are you. Please wake up…. I have breakfast. Cinnamon rolls, eggs, bacon, juice, and coffee." James muttered with his lips still attached to Lily's shoulder. Lily moaned and heard a growl as she stretched while still in bed. Suddenly James was on top of her, kissing her lustfully. Lily kissed him back softly.

"Tease." James growled as he pulled away slightly, his eyes dark.

"And what are you then? A innocent bystander? You are as bad as I am." Lily hissed as she shoved James off her, but James held her down.

"No, I know that I am bad too. I'm going to take a shower… Care to join me?" James asked as he caressed Lily's waist.

"I'm going to stay with Alice for the day. She's expecting me." Lily said as she stood up and looked around for her jeans that had been kicked off before she had gone to bed. She found them and pulled them on. She heard a sigh and a door shutting. Lily found a Gryffindor tee shirt and put it on and her black boots. Her dress, dress robes, and heels were up in the 7th year dorm.

Lily walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair to see James bent over the sink.

"I'll see you later." Lily whispered kissing his cheek.

"Is it already over, Lily? Are you already ready to see what else is in the world? To see if there is someone better out there?" James asked quietly.

"No, James. I love you." Lily said quietly as she left the room and as she walked down the stairs. She opened the portrait hole to see Severus straighten up quickly. Lily sighed as she tried to pass him. But he followed her.

"Lily. I need to tell you something. I… I love you. I have since we were kids. I want you to consider that Potter may not be the best think for you. I would be better for you. I know I would. Run away with me, Lily. We could go anywhere in the world. We could have a family…" Severus said as he followed Lily down the corridor. Lily turned sharply to face him.

"No, Severus. If you love me you wouldn't have said those things to me in fifth. I might have loved you at some point, but not anymore. I care deeply for your well being, that's it for me. I love James. I am going to marry him. I've made my choice; so let me live my life." Lily said softly.

"But... I am better for you. I know I am. I would be able to protect you during the war. I just don't want to lose you…" Severus said, taking Lily's hand.

"You already have, Sev. Back in fifth. I hope you find someone that can love you the way you love me." Lily said, starting to walk away again.

Suddenly Severus kissed her desperately. Lily tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Severus kissed Lily hard. Then Severus was thrown to the opposite wall. Lily found herself being led to Gryffindor tower. Here she was forced into a chair by the fire. Lily looked up to see Remus looking down at her.

"Sirius and I heard everything. We were going to get James, when we heard you and Severus. Sirius was the one who pulled Severus off you. He will go tell James, I don't doubt. Do you need anything?" Remus asked as he knelt before Lily.

"Stay with me until James comes, please." Lily said numbly. Remus nodded.

"James thinks I am going to leave him. Why?" Lily asked.

"He is scared of graduation because he thinks when we leave, you will find someone better. You are it for him. I don't think that he has ever really looked at another girl. It's always been you. But you have looked at other boys. You have dated other boys, few as they were. But James, he dated to try to forget you. It never worked. He loves you, Lily. He wants you to marry him. He wants you to have his children. Think about it." Remus kissed Lily's forehead as James and Sirius arrived.

"Lily. I shouldn't have let you leave alone. I saw Snape when I came back to the dorm. But I didn't think anything of it. I am so sorry about this morning too." James said rushing to Lily.

"I'm ok, James. Sev didn't mean any harm. He just wanted to have his say. He has a right to do that. As for us, I love you. I have for years deep down. You are it for me too. I promise, I'm not going to leave you. However, I want a proper proposal before I agree to marry you. I love you. Alice is waiting for me. I'll see you tonight. I love you. I love all three of you." Lily said, standing up with James and Remus's help and kissing James softly. James kissed her back and let go of her hand. Lily smiled at Remus and Sirius and walked up the stairs to the seventh year girls dorm. Alice and the others were waiting for her. Lily sat on Alice's bed and told the group what had happened that morning already. The girls all sat around Lily and when Lily finished Alice spoke first.

"Severus loves you, Lily. He always has. From what he said today, he always will. But you love James he loves you back. Severus will always hold a spot in your heart, honey. He was your first and very best friend. No one will ever take his place in your heart. Frank and I know that we could not replace Severus but we still love you. We don't regret your befriending Severus. We weren't too happy with how much he hurt you in fifth, but when you first arrived here, you were probably terrified. You were going to a magical boarding school with a bunch of kids that grew up together. You needed someone familiar, someone safe who knew you. That was the bond you and Severus had. He was the first person who told you why you could do magic. You will probably always care for him. But it would be far too dangerous for you to be friends with him with the war coming. Now, let's get some food in you and we will have our last girl day." Alice kissed Lily lightly and handed her a tray of food while she sat behind Lily and braided her hair. Lily ate as Hestia turned on the wireless in the corner of the room. Amelia and Mary sat on either side of Lily and started picking at her food.

When Lily was done eating, Amelia vanished the tray. Mary took a wrapped present from her trunk and gave it to Lily.

"Happy Graduation, lovey. I know we never talked about gifts but I want you to have this anyway." Mary said, kissing Lily's cheek and taking her spot again.

"I thought our Seventh Year camping trip starting tonight was our graduation trip?" Hestia said leaning against Lily's legs as Alice came around to see Mary's gift.

"Well, technically it is… But this one is just for Lily. I already gave you lot your presents." Mary said as Lily unwrapped a photo album. Lily opened it to see pictures from all seven years of Lily, her dorm mates, Lily with Severus, Lily with her previous boyfriends (all three of them), and Lily with James. Lily kissed Mary softly on the cheek.

"Thank you Mary, I will treasure it always." Lily said.

"I'm glad you like it…" Mary said.

Nine hours later the girls walked down to the entrance hall to meet the other graduates. Frank and James were waiting by the foot of the stairs for them. Mary, Hestia, and Amelia all went to meet their boyfriends. Alice and Frank kissed Lily quickly and left to give their goodbyes to their professors. James pulled Lily close to him. He kissed her head as she rested it on his chest. Lily smiled up at James, who smiled back lovingly. They kissed softly. Lily pulled away and rested her head on James's chest again.

"Are we sharing a tent during this camping trip?" James asked as he rested his chin on Lily's head.

"Yeah, with the rest of the group…" Lily giggled as James swore softly.

"A bunk on a bunk bed, then?" James asked hopefully.

"You want to be squished in a small bunk with me?" Lily asked looking up at him.

"I want to be as close to you as I can…" James said shyly. Lily laughed lightly.

"Sure. We can share a bunk. Whatever you want sweetheart…" Lily said kissing James's jaw softly.

James growled deep in his throat. He kissed Lily hard. She kissed him back. Soon Professor McGonagall was calling for attention. The seventh years formed a double line. Lily was paired with James and was holding his hand with her left, Frank's hand with her right. Lily looked in front of her to see Frank holding Alice's right hand. In front of them, Hestia was holding Alice's left hand, Mary was holding Hestia's right hand and in front of them, Amelia was holding Mary's left hand.

Lily looked behind her. Sirius and Remus were behind her and James, with Peter behind them. The boys were all holding on to each other's shoulders. Lily smiled. This was her family, and she would not trade them for anything. They were more than friends, they were a family.

Three hours later the graduates threw their hats in the air. Then there was complete chaos as the group yelled and ran to find their friends and families. Mary gave her camera to Professor Slughorn, who took a picture of the group. Fireworks were going off. Lily admired the colors until she saw a firework that read

" _Lily, will you marry me?"_

Lily looked down to see James kneeling a diamond ring in his hand, looking up at her.

Lily flung her arms around him and they both fell, laughing.

"Is that a yes?" James asked, still grinning.

"Yes, of course I will!" Lily said kissing James.

Twenty minutes later the group had all arrived at the campsite. The tent had been magically set up and the group were all eating. They laughed and joked until after midnight. Then James stood and took Lily's hand in his.

"Night, everyone. We will see you later on today." James said as he pulled Lily back into the bedroom that the group was all sharing. Angel was sitting on her cat tree and blinked at the two as they changed and slipped into bed. James pulled Lily close.

"I love you, my fiancé. I love you so much." James murmured into Lily's back, kissing it.

"I love you." Lily said as Angel slipped between her arms and under the blanket.

Lily smiled a she drifted off. This was her life and she would not change a thing for the world.

**Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same(Ever the same) **


End file.
